Christmas Baby
by Crimson Anna
Summary: Set almost a year after the birth of Annette Judith Grimes, another Grimes is about to make an appearance while the group is on the run ... and Christmas.


_Lord - _

_ I know we haven't spoken lately, but I need your help right now. It's getting time for the baby to be born and there's no place safe for us here. How can I protect her in a world of undead when she's about to deliver our child? I have walked, I have done everything you have asked but I need help. You know me, I don't normally ask for help so I am now. I am on my knees, begging you to help us. If you have to take a life to save a life, then take mine. Take me instead of her … I know she's not well, I know she's getting worse but I don't know if I can deal with this world without her in it. Please Lord, help us. Amen._

_ Rick Grimes_

He rises from the ground and heads back to the campfire where everyone has gathered. Sasha is holding Beth, who is very sick and very pregnant. Coughs wrack her entire body as she shivers from the fever. Tears run down his face as he walks over, pulling the blanket closer around her. He turns to stare across the fire at Carl, holding Judith close and playing with her. Every so often, he sees the tears in his son's eyes. At first, he wasn't sure about this relationship of theirs, but he's warmed up to it of late. The group is quiet, no one speaking as they sit there.

Leaves rustle and crunch as they turn to see Daryl running up. He kneels by the fire, out of breath. "There's a cabin with a fire and lights not far from here. I went there and knocked on the door … she's on her way."

"Who?" Tyreese asks.

"Me," a voice speaks up. A woman with red hair pulled into a ponytail appears. She walks over and kneels beside Beth. "How are you feeling?"

"Not so good," Beth coughs. "It hurts to breathe."

"Come on, let's get her to my cabin," the woman smiles.

Tyreese rises and walks over; kneeling, he lifts Beth into his arms gently as she puts her arms around his neck. The group follows her through the woods as Bob tosses water on the campfire before catching up to them. Flashlights ignite as they walk the trail unseen by leaves and eyes. They follow the woman to a cabin in the middle of the woods.

She steps onto the porch and opens the door. She lets everyone in ahead of her as she looks around before closing it. She latches the door and pushes a large piece of furniture over in front of it. "Don't worry, I do this every night … there's a groove in the floor." She looks over to Tyreese. "Take her into the bedroom behind you."

They watch the woman walk over and open her cabinets. "Here's food, just save me some."

She leans down and pulls a black bag from under the counter and walks into the bedroom. "You can leave now."

"Yes ma'am," Tyreese says and walks out, shutting the door.

"What seems to be the problem?" the woman asks as she sits beside Beth.

"My baby is close to being born and I am so sick I can't hardly breathe," Beth gasps.

Reaching into the bag, she pulls a stethoscope out and listens to Beth's chest then to her swollen abdomen. "The baby's heart rate is good and strong, and you have a very nasty case of walking pneumonia. I need to give you a shot, but the medicine to cure your pneumonia could cause premature labor. If the baby is not developed enough, it may not survive."

"I would rather die," Beth coughs hard as blood appears on her hand. "Not again."

The woman looks at the phlegm and blood spatter. "It happens when you cough and your throat gets too raw. That small amount is nothing to worry about. Do you know about how far along you are?"

"Maybe seven, eight months," Beth coughs, "could be longer could be shorter."

"Well, we are going to take the risk because if I don't give you this shot then you could strangle on the fluid in your lungs," the woman tells her.

Reaching into her bag, she pulls a needle and vial out. She inserts the tip and pulls the dosage out; reaching over, she thumps the vein on Beth's arm and inserts the needle. Beth winces as the woman rubs the spot with alcohol. The woman reaches over and wipes her forehead. "Rest sweetheart, you'll be feeling fine soon. Close your eyes."

"I'm sorry, I think I went to the bathroom," Beth whispers.

"No darling, that was your water breaking," the woman says, soothing her.

"No," Beth cries and shakes her head. "It's too soon."

"No sweetheart, it's not … you're right on time," the woman smiles a toothless smile as Beth screams.

Rick's machete rakes across the woman's head, dropping it to the floor as Beth lays there. "We need to leave," he says moving to her side.

"She gave me something," Beth groans. "I'm in labor, my water just broke."

"Sasha, Stookey!" Rick calls out. "Beth's in labor!"

"You leave NOW!" Stookey snaps, shoving Rick out the door. As he moves, the door slams shut in his face.

"What's going on?" Maggie asks.

"That woman was using us, she got to Beth and gave her something that caused her water to break," Rick says, looking at her. "She was trying to take the baby." He looks over at Daryl and lays his hand on his shoulder. "I don't blame you, you were trying to help."

"I know man, but damn," Daryl growls. "Am I slipping?"

"No," Rick surmises.

The room goes quiet as they listen intently. There's a pause in the midst of the screams and then silence until … a baby cries. They turn and look at the door as it opens; Sasha walks out, closing the door behind her. She walks over and picks up a blanket, wrapping a newborn baby in it lovingly. She sits down and smiles, rubbing tears from her eyes.

"Well," Rick asks.

"Bob is with Beth, he thinks he knows what the woman gave her," Sasha smiles. "Oh, I am so sorry … I haven't held a baby in a while."

"Do I have a brother or sister?" Carl asks. Everyone looks at him. "It's a legit question."

"Come here and sit beside me," Sasha smiles.

Handing Judith to Glenn, Carl gets up and walks over. He sits beside her on the couch as she lays the baby in his arms. Carl looks down and grins as the baby brings a tiny hand up. "Wow."

"Yea wow," Rick smiles, wiping his eyes and touching Carl's knee. "You're a big brother again."

"So what do we call it?"

The door opens as Bob steps out. "You call him Shawn … Shawn Michael Grimes." He looks back inside. "I reversed the medication the woman gave her and Beth is going to be fine now." He walks over and leans on the back of the couch, looking down at the baby. "If I were a guessing man, he's maybe two weeks earlier but no more than a month. He's healthy and he's a great size, I am guessing around the 6 to 6.5 pound range. We don't need to move her anytime soon though, she needs to rest and get better. Her lungs are full of infection and phlegm. I wish I had some stuff here to give her."

"What's wrong with her?" Maggie asks.

"Walking pneumonia," Bob says firmly.

"We're going to need bottles and diapers and clothes and other things I can't think of," Sasha says, running her hand over the baby's face.

"Maggie and I know what to get after what we went through with ass-kicker," Daryl grins as he leans over. "Damn man, how'd you get such a cute kid?"

Rick reaches over and punches his arm. "It's all her."

"He's got your eyes, and Beth's too," Carl chuckles softly, "but he's got that …" He reaches over and runs his finger down Rick's nose. "He's got that little dip like you got." Looking down, he hands the baby gently to Rick. "Here, you hold him."

Rick wipes his eyes as he gently takes the baby from Carl. He rises, looking down at him. "Hello Shawn, it is so nice to meet you finally." The baby lets out a small yawn. "Has Beth seen him?"

"Yes she did," Bob grins, "though I think aunty wants a crack too."

He turns to Maggie and smiles. "Look what we did."

"He is adorable," Maggie says, taking Shawn into her arms. "Look at him Glenn."

"Baby," Judith says.

"Yea he is a … wait, did she say baby?" Maggie asks as they look at one another.

Judith leans her head back to look up at Glenn then bursts out laughing.

Stoking the fire in the bedroom, Rick walks over and lays back down beside Beth on the bed. He reaches out and touches Shawn's hand. "He is such a miracle."

"Yes he is," Beth smiles as the others appear.

"We have something to tell you," Michonne grins.

"Believe it or not," Tyreese says, walking over and holding out a bear, "today is Christmas. Your son was born on Christmas Day."

Beth lets out a small cry as she looks down at the baby. "I had no idea."

"We didn't either till we went to town for stuff," Daryl smiles and hands her another bear. "A group of survivors came through singing carols. We asked them why, and they said they were keeping track of time and today was Christmas."

"Hope you don't mind we came with them," a woman says, walking in. "I am Jody, a pediatrician in the area. They told us of your Christmas miracle." She sits on the bed as Beth eases Shawn into her arms. "Hello handsome, you look just like your poppa, yes you do. Oh he is beautiful."

"I estimate two weeks early," Bob says.

"You would be right," Jody smiles. "He's a good size too. How are you feeling?"

"Walking pneumonia," Bob explains.

"And sore," Beth chuckles softly.

"Is he your first?" Jody asks.

"She's behind you," Beth says, smiling over at Judith.

Jody turns and smiles, touching Judith. "Almost a year a part in age, very nice." She leans over and pulls a bag up to her lap. She pulls it open and produces a medical kit. "Never leave home without it. Can everyone give us a few, except for dad of course, so I can check them out."

"We have diapers and formula and bottles," Glenn smiles eagerly.

"Well hand over the diapers and go fix a bottle or three for the man," Jody smiles as she looks down. "What is he going to wear?"

"Here," Maggie smiles and hands her a newborn blue onesie.

"How adorable," Beth smiles and takes it.

"We have more, but we are leaving," Maggie says, pushing everyone out. As they leave, Daryl and Carl carry a small cradle in.

"We have Judith a new one," Carl beams. "Be good to my brother."  
"Yes sir," Jody smiles and salutes him. He blushes as the room clears. "He is adorable too."

"He gets all the credit there," Beth smiles, laying her head on Rick's arm.

"After I check him out, I can circumcise him if you want," Jody says, getting up and walking to the cradle.

"Is that a good thing or not?" Beth asks.

"It is," Rick smiles. "Go ahead."

After several minutes, she turns with Shawn in her arms diapered and clothed. "Here you go my dear … he is healthy as an ox."

"Should he be around me?" Beth coughs.

"He's fine, he was a part of you when you got sick so he has a natural immunity to it," Jody grins. "Get some rest, I am leaving now."

"Can you stay with our group?" Rick asks.

She stops and turns to look back at him. "I've never had that asked before." She pauses. "If you don't mind having me around, I'm pretty good with an axe."

"You and Tyreese will get along fine," Rick smiles. "We would be honored to have you."

"What about your friends?" Beth coughs.

"They have already left, they just came to see the baby. They were some folks I had met up with on my way here from Decatur."

"How is it that way?" Rick asks.

"As bad if not worse than here," she replies, closing the door behind her.

The baby lets out a small yawn and begins falling asleep as Beth cuddles him. "Do you want to lay him in the cradle?"

"I can," Rick smiles and lifts him up. He walks over and lays the baby down, placing a blanket that Glenn had left over him. He stokes the fire before going back to the bed. He sits down, takes his shoes off, unfastens his belt and drops it on his shoes. He lifts the covers and slides in beside her. "You need to sleep, you have been busy today."

"I love you," she whispers, dozing off.

"I love you," he replies, kissing her head. He watches the fire dance around as his eyes grow heavy and falls asleep.


End file.
